18 June 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06-18 ; Comments *'File 1', which has a 70 minute recording of a 110 minute show. *'File 2 '''has 44 minutes of the show, covering an 8 minute gap in File 1. *Only a couple of tracks amounting to 6 minutes are now missing from the available audio Sessions *Mouse On Mars #2. Recorded 1997-06-08. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown: It's About Time (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD '$''' *Brassy: Sure Thing (7") Costermonger *Bandulu: Runnings Part 2 (2x12" - Runnings) Foundation Sound Works & $/£ *Augustus Pablo: Real Rock (CD - Presents DJs From 70s And 80s) Big Cat & £ *Vibrasonic: Sweney Todd (CD - Instrumental Vibrations) Yep! & £ *Ivor Cutler: The Place (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation & £ *Magoo: Red Lines (Are Fine) (7") Chemikal Underground & £ *'File 1' begins 4:40 minutes from end of next track *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part One (Peel Session) & @ £ *Manic Street Preachers: You Love Us (Various Artists CD – You’ll Never Walk Alone – The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 Records *DM Bob & The Deficits: Hungry Eyes (LP - Bush Hog’n Man) Crypt £''' *DJ Kaos: Oceans Apart (12 inch) Raving Mad '''@ *High Coin: Raise A Smile (7 inch) Dishy Recordings *Poppets: Down & Out (7 inch) Rock & Roll Inc Records :: (9:30 news) *Scarfo: Alkaline (CD Single) Deceptive *'File 2' begins *Circle: Brilliant Colours For Bright Ideas (Various Artists CD – Fat Butt Without Love Volume 2) FBWL @''' *Itchy Genius: The Gate (12 inch – The Dunderhead EP) Ultimate Dilemma '''@ *Pendulum Floors: Jose Pity (CD - A Kicking Good Time With The Pendulum Floors) Villa Villakula £''' :: (New music trailer) *Al Campbell: I Will Follow You (7") Yard Music '''@ £ *'File 1' pauses during above track *Kenickie: I'm An Agent (Various Artists 2xCD - Random) Beggars Banquet *Half Man Half Biscuit: A Shropshire Lad (LP - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus £''' *'''File 1 resumes during above track *Mouse On Mars: Schnick Schnack Part Two (Peel Session) @ £ *Revalators: These Calloused Hands (LP - We Told You Not To Cross Us) Crypt Records *Gilded Lil: Motherfucker Of Calcutta (7 inch – Throw Your Hands In The Air And Thank God, You’ve Got..) Bosque Records *Kreidler: Kookai (12 inch - Resport) Stewardess''' @ £''' *'File 2' ends *Robin Dransfield: It’s Dark In Here (2xCD – Up To Now) Free Reed *Influential: Under The Influence (12 inch) Humboldt County Records @''' *'''File 1 cuts out 2 mins into above track *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 *Tracks marked &''' on '''File 5 *Tracks marked $''' on '''File 6 *Tracks marked £''' on '''File 7 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-06-18 (incomplete) *2) Bits of Peel ﻿﻿180697﻿ *3) dat_134.mp3 *4) 020A-H08970XXXXXX-0200A0 *5) dat_133b.mp3 *6) 1997-06-xx Peel Show LE355 *7) 1997-06-xx Peel Show LE356 ;Length *1) 01:12:40 *2) 00:44:49 (17:15-25:14 unique) *3) 04:00:45 (to 00:45:37) (44:45 on unique) *4) 01:50:26 *5) 02:04:59 (1:39:31-1:54:41) *6) 1:32:13 (from 1:26:52) *7) 1:32:21 (to 46:09) (to 17:02 additional to 1) ;Other *3,5) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 133 Dat 134 *4) Recordings at the British Library. *6) Created from LE355 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 355 *7) Created from LE356 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 356 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mixcloud *3,5) Mooo *4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8970/2) *6,7) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library